


give me your weight, i'm solid

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pet Names, Sexy Times, Trans Character, Trans Lord Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: "That's cheating kitten" Ciaran smirked as he was pinned down by the large white tiger above him."Grrrrrrrrrr!" The tiger growled before it transformed back into Lord Devil. "I thought you enjoyed letting go in the bedroom Darling." Lord Devil smirked as he leant down and whispered into Ciaran's ear.
Relationships: Ciaran/Lord Devil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	give me your weight, i'm solid

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the TTS Rare Pair Extravaganza. I love both Ciaran and Lord Devil and shipping them is something that comes naturally. BeastMagic is amazing. I hope you all enjoy this and that I did justice to them. 
> 
> The title comes from 'Your Body Changes Everything' by Perfume Genius

"That's cheating kitten" Ciaran smirked as he was pinned down by the large white tiger above him.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" The tiger growled before it transformed back into Lord Devil. "I thought you enjoyed letting go in the bedroom _Darling_." Lord Devil smirked as he leant down and whispered into Ciaran's ear.

Ciaran gave a thin smile.

Lord Devil started kissing Ciaran's ear and moved down towards Ciaran's neck as Ciaran began making moaning sounds. The sounds just spurred Guin to move lower until he bit one of Ciaran's nipples and received a yelp in response.

"Kitten, as much as I love what you're doing, I only have a limited amount of time before I need to be at the Sun Estate" Ciaran for our in between moans of pleasure.

Lord Devil took his mouth off Ciaran's nipple and looked Ciaran in the face, but "What are you hearing?"

Ciaran smiled, "No voices Kitten, I got this thing called a text by Lord Sun. Now hurry up and let me cum Kitten."

Lord Devil gave a full smile at that, "Oh you'll cum alright Darling." Lord Devil nudged Ciaran's legs further apart and reached down to take out the plug that Ciaran had put there earlier, "You did so well sweetheart."

"Only for you Kitten." Ciaran smiled.

Lord Devil grinned at that as he got off the bed, "I feel so honored." he walked over to the dresser to pick up the large light blue dildo and hooked it around himself. He picked up the lube next to it and lathered it on the dildo. Getting back on the bed, he moved back in between Ciaran's legs.

Ciaran looked down at the dildo Guin was wearing, "Oh you remembered my favorite one, Kitten."

"Yes, yes, yes I know how much you love this one." Guin replied again with a grin as he scissored two fingers into Ciaran just to make sure the plug loosened Ciaran up enough. When Guin was happy with how open Ciaran was, he took his fingers out and lined the dildo up. He kissed Ciaran as he pushed in slowly.

Ciaran moaned into the kisses as Guin pulled out just a little before pushing back in.

Lord Devil worked up to a steady pace as he continued to kiss Ciaran and then moved back down to that nipple he'd been working on before. He got yelps from Ciaran as he bit down. Guin moved back to Ciaran's mouth as he felt Ciaran getting closer.

Ciaran came with a shout and Lord Devil not too far after him.

Lord Devil pulled out and collapsed next to Ciaran, laying his head on his lover's chest. "Do you have time for a shower or is this a magic cleanup visit?"

"As much as I'd love to shower with you, I'm afraid this is more of a magic visit darling."

"Stay just a little longer before you have to go over to the Sun."

"Only for you Kitten." Ciaran replied kissing Guin.


End file.
